In recent years, technologies for combining a computer graphic (CG)-drawn image with a captured image of the real world photographed with a camera or the like by a photographer using CG and displaying the combined image on a display device have been developed. In particular, technologies, which combine photographed individual imaging data of the real world with CG image data registered (set) and designated in advance, have been popularized.
As known technology information in this field, for example, there is a technology disclosed in Non-patent Document 1.
Non-patent Document 1 describes a method of combining a virtual object with a video of the real world by measuring the 3-dimensional position and the posture of an object using markers disposed at apexes of a parallelogram.
Patent Document 1 manifests a mixed reality display device and method, a storage medium, and a computer program. Specifically, a CG image can be combined with an image photographed with a camera, and is displayed by installing a design-drawn marker or a blinking LED light source at a specific place of the real world. Thus, for example, a simulation of a scene in which a piece of furniture installed in a specific place in the real world can be viewed on a display device. This demonstrates an application of the mixed reality display method as a disposition simulation in a real world space of furniture or an electronic appliance.
Patent Document 2 shows a portable augmented reality device and method and describes an embodiment in which the above-described display system is applied to a portable game device.
Patent Document 3 shows an entertainment device, system, and method and discloses an embodiment in which a die-shaped object is used as the above-described proper object.
Patent Document 4 describes a target position search device, a target position search method, and a program. This patent document is an earlier filed patent application technology and describes a search display system of an individual, a target facility, or the like by AR (Augmented Reality).
Specifically, a graphic indicating the position of a target object is combined with a real video and is displayed based on a display method using a simple graphic without execution of discrimination by a search target.